Hasta nunca
by chibiryoko92
Summary: El carmín en sus manos era su mayor anhelo desde aquel horrible día, y era lo único que lo alejaba de su pequeña niña.


**Nota:** Bueno, este es el primer fic de Sweeney Todd que hago (no pude evitarlo) no sé si haya algo similar por aquí, es bastante corto pero espero que sea de su agrado, tal vez el título o el resúmen no sean los mejores, pero espero que al menos la historia sea mejor.

Después de aclarar que ni Sweeney ni cualquier otro personaje me pertenece, comenzaré.

Por fin lo tenía frente a él, a ese miserable infeliz que había arruinado su vida, su futuro feliz junto a Lucy y su pequeña Johanna, pero eso no era todo, pues por su culpa, la vida de su amada se había extinguido hace mucho tiempo, y en cuanto a su hija, lo único que podía pedir era que Anthony la cuidara bien.

Tenerlo frente a él sólo era el inicio de todo, pero el verdadero logro de la planeación era que se sentara en su silla, por si mismo, cual corderito al matadero. De nuevo, su éxtasis era tan grande que sabía que si no lo mataba pronto, no de inmediato, sino pronto, después de ver el rostro de terror al saber la causa de su muerte, al saber que, como tatos, había confiado su garganta a un barbero más, la victoria sería completamente insípida, así fuera acompañada con la masa de los (ahora "deliciosos") pasteles de Mrs. Lovett.

Para Sweeney Todd, antes Benjamin Barker, no hubo mejor momento en quince años que ese, cuando vio su objetivo cumplido, la mirada de terror de quien ve a los fantasmas del pasado venir por él para hacerle pagar todos sus pecados y atrocidades e, inmediatamente después, la sangre, y, con ello, la irreversible muerte. Estaba hecho ya

Esa sangre no era especial en ningún sentido, era del mismo color que la del resto de sus clientes, los mismos que entraron una sola vez y salieron ninguna, la sangre brotaba del mismo sitio, pero lo que hacía la vista de esa sangre, su sensación, tan disfrutable, era saber que la vida que se escapaba junto a ese líquido rojo brillante era la de el maldito juez Turpin.

La sangre brindó su color a todo el lugar, y como era de esperarse, al mismo Mr. Todd. Eso sería sólo su trofeo, su preciado recuerdo del día que había estado esperando desde el momento en que puso un pie en Londres, más atrás aún, desde el día en que lo arrancó de su vida y de su familia, casi era feliz…casi

Algo distrajo su atención de la dicha que sentía en ese momento, un sonido, a pesar de todo, familiar, ¡un espía! Rápidamente se dirigió a la caja y sacó a un individuo, bastante frágil, debía ser una chica, demasiado fácil tirar de su brazo para colocarla en la silla, no podría escapar, tampoco ella saldría de ese lugar.

"Es una lástima que lo hayas visto, pero ahora tu sangre se mezclará con la suya" pensó el barbero de la calle Fleet aún cegado por la euforia de su más reciente acto, pero al verla de frente, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que detenerse, otra pobre inocente que pagaría por lo que él había hecho, al observarla mejor quedó petrificado.

Él la imaginó bien, pálida y hermosa como su madre, era su viva imagen, su cabello y su mirada, ¿Cómo podía el universo hacerlo tan feliz y miserable al mismo tiempo? Por fin veía a su pequeñita, a su niña, a Johanna, el único testimonio que le quedaba de que alguna vez había tenido una familia feliz, pero no podría permitirle de ninguna manera saber que él era su padre, que su padre era un asesino y que el cadáver que había abajo no era el primero en su lista, aunque sí su máximo objetivo. En ese momento deseaba que, al menos, esa mujer no hubiera entrado en ese momento, sería un cargo moral del cual no se tendría que preocupar estando frente a la mirada aterrada de su hija.

Saber que esa mirada de pánico se la dedicaba ni más ni menos que su hija lo hería en el alma más de lo que él podría notar debido a lo rasgada que ya estaba esta, además, él mismo sabía que la pobre joven que estaba aún frente a él había pasado a ser medio en lugar de su fin , que la usó para llegar a Turpin, y no al revés, pero le dolía inmensamente tener que reprimir el deseo de estrecharla entre sus brazos una vez más, tal vez la última, no poder decirle quien era ni cuánto la quería, cuanto la había extrañado.

Todos estos pensamientos pasaron en su mente en cuestión de instantes, hasta que un grito lo sacó de los mismos, no pudo atreverse a arruinar así la salud mental de su única hija, sería un buen padre, por una vez en quince años, y si ese era el sacrificio que tenía que pagar por el bien de esa persona, de la única persona en el mundo que le importaba, así sería.

"olvida mi rostro" es lo único que dijo antes de alejarse a toda prisa, las primeras y últimas palabras de un padre que encerraban demasiado detrás de lo obvio, querían decir "no me olvides", "te he extrañado", "sólo deseo que seas feliz". Sólo queda ahí la pobre chica, asustada, y bastante confundida, él en su carrera arrastraba los trozos de su pobre corazón destrozado, imposible de reparar, lleno de todo lo que nunca podría decirle y del tiempo perdido que jamás podría recuperar.

"Hasta nunca Johanna, al menos todo ha terminado", murmuró mientras limpiaba la fugitiva lágrima que había logrado escapar aún contra su voluntad para dirigirse con su expresión severa habitual al origen de los espantosos gritos que lo sacaron de su trance.


End file.
